


同人 誤打誤撞誤愛4

by evilbanyan



Category: Kaylor - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5188445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilbanyan/pseuds/evilbanyan





	同人 誤打誤撞誤愛4

4.  
從以前我就知道，我活在這個世界上，就是要扶侍主人的。

儘管我們身份上的差距，主人還是沒有嫌棄我，相反地，主人非常的喜歡與我分享事情。

從以前到現在，我都是第一個知道主人所聽到的事情，無一例外。

然而在某天開始，大概是主人接受了保鑣那份工作開始吧，主人變了。

我永遠忘不了那天，我的第一次。那天主人突然就將一只黑色的塑膠物，粗魯地塞進了我的身體。

當那個塑膠開始微微震動同時發出聲音的時候，我仿佛被通了電，全身酥麻。

我喘不過氣來，試圖甩開這個讓人害羞的東西，可是主人卻將它緊緊地貼著我的內壁，甚至惡趣味地聽著那東西在我體內發出的聲音。

摁…啊…不行…不行了…

 

主人像是上了癮，每天每天，主人在我稍稍清醒之後，不顧我的抗議，輕輕地將那個東西，塞進我的體內，讓它每天8小時在我身體內震動。

接著要求我維持日常生活一般，繼續做平常的事情，傾聽他所聽見的每件事，做他最愛的解語花。

 

而今天，我有種不安的預感。果然沒錯，主人拿起了我最不想要的那個東西，白色的，特別大特別粗，我不覺得我能承受它8小時的震動，會受傷啊！

不要…不…痛…噢…噢….摁…

求你了…別聽了…好討厭啊….

4個小時過去，我已經全身癱軟，一點也動不了。

然而主人依舊一語不發地聽著我體內那個東西發出的聲音，我羞恥的顫抖，眼前無法聚焦。

 

突然，我體內的那個東西發出了一個我從來沒聽過的聲音。

主人也很驚訝，伸手摸了一摸我的臉頰，但仍然一句話也沒說。

“我是Toni，問清楚那是不是Taylor Swift。如果是，讓他進來，我等不及要見他了。"

那個東西發出細細軟軟的聲音，是女生的聲音。

我勉強的張開眼睛，試圖看清楚眼前的影子，然而體內的傳來陣陣的快感，

讓我又閉上了眼睛，閉上眼睛的前一刻，我看見了，那抹狂傲的紅，Taylor的招牌紅唇。


End file.
